Morgana's Fancy
by Irual
Summary: Warning this story contains sexual activity between a married male and female character. This is a oneshot AU that my other stories will eventually get to I hope. So probable spoilers for continuity. If this is too racy I'll change it please no flames R


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Disney. I am writing this for fun and not for money. Also a Word of warning. This is a Mature audiences only please rated fan fiction. It contains EXPLICIT scenes of sexual behavior between a married male and female adult. If you are under age for where you live, or if you do not want to read about sexual activities PLEASE do not continue. If this is NOT to your taste then PLEASE do NOT read it, If you are curious about the spoiler hint I refer to in chapter 19 of my Fiction Hexes & Vexes just e mail or message me and I will gladly tell you so you don't have to read this one and guess. However, that being said. This is my first attempt at an adult style fan fiction and I would like feedback of a constructive nature.**

**This is NOT meant as a social commentary or to insult anyone so please do not consider this to be anything of the kind. Please read and review thank you Irual. Also this is supposed to be a one-shot that is an alternate continuity from the cartoons that I intend to eventually get to in my stories. So there are thing's that are not cannon from the TV show and there are mentions of several of my original characters. You do not need to read any of my other stories to follow this one as far as I know although I would like it if you did ha!. Thank you in advance for your reviews.**

**---**

**Darkwing Duck the masked vigilante, government sponsored secret agent and S.H.U.S.H. operative sighed with satisfaction as he came up from the tunnel that connected his crime fighting lair with his civilian home. The blue chair stopped spinning and he braced himself hoping he knew what was coming. **

**He wasn't disappointed, "DAD!" Shrieked Gosalyn his twelve year old daughter.**

**Da! Echoed her shadow, his sixteen month old son Justin.**

**He laughed out loud as he caught Gosalyn and gave her a huge hug before standing up to put her down and scooping up Justin. Putting an arm around Gos he smiled at her and asked. " Where's Morgana Sweetie?"**

"**I'm right here Dark." Laughed his wife of almost three years. Morgana had her hair loosely braided across the crown of her head to keep it out of her eyes. The rest of it's long night black length swayed past her hips. Her distinctive white streaks, one on either side of her head; were mixed in causing shimmers of light to catch in the dark depths and reflect off the shining white in her hair.**

**She smiled warmly and gave him a kiss, as usual when she initiated any kind of intimacy Drake felt his knees start to buckle as he tingled all over with both hormones and the energy reaction. **

**He noticed she was wearing a loose dress that for once didn't cling every curve on her hourglass figure. It was beautifully patterned in blue that shaded itself to all the way through the spectrum of blue from the icy cool blue of glacial melt water all the way through the deep indigo of sunset. At the very bottom of the cloth was a very tiny edge with a hint of dark purple that shifted as she moved.**

**She was also barefoot which surprised him since she usually wore some kind of foot covering to insulate herself from the energy build up that tended to happen to powerful mages who didn't use or store the power they gathered in spells or power objects.**

**She regularly made potions and practiced elemental magic's and portals to keep herself contained within her personal defenses, and she was fast approaching mastership of all three disciplines.**

**However she still had to be very careful when she practiced transformative magic. Her aim was actually much better but her results were in fact more unpredictable than they had ever been. Drake suspected that it was at least partially his fault, he was much better about the whole thing but he still had twinges of panic occasionally whenever she did transformation magic.**

**She offered him a small bowl of tiny sized veggies and said." Since you caught him, I'll let you try and convince him to eat his dinner instead of throw it tonight. I am making real progress on the perfume line Dark, and I think the aromatic oils and feather care products are a great way to expand the product line."**

**He nodded absently accepting the bowl. A glint of mischief in his eyes warned his family as he continued. "You are the businesswoman Morg. I'm just the muscle-bound, hero-type, male duck toy you brought home to dad remember?"**

**Gosalyn groaned and said " Oh boy, I can guess what this means; I'm stuck in my room tonight with the door shut right?"**

**Darkwing laughed as Morgana said with an answering grin. " Oh Dark, you are impossible sometimes. You know I'd never be attracted to anyone so overdeveloped as to be muscle-bound. I'll have you know I took your advice and offered an exclusive deal with the international spa management company and with the upscale retailers in St. Canard, they have made us a very lucrative offer for local market access. That's in addition to the internet sales of course." **

**She moved close and whispered in his ear." I'll make a deal with Gos, you feed our littlest mischief and I'll be down in a bit."**

**Darkwing went to sit at the table in the dining room that had been expanded into their house on Avian Way when he and Morgana had married. Her gothic style enchanted mansion and grounds had merged with the modest suburban house and fortunately large lot to become one home.**

**This meant that in addition to the existing rooms and several extras on both of the original floors, a basement, a subbasement and third floor had added themselves as had an extra suite with it's own entrance and defenses that was now Launchpad's exclusive domain.**

**Launchpad had been surprised and a little hesitant when that had happened, but as Drake had told him; "We are adding to our family not subtracting any LP, unless you want to get another place?"**

**Drake still had to smile as he remembered how happy LP had been when he had accepted the new keys to both his suite and the front door. **

**Gosalyn really tried to be respectful of Launchpad's privacy but Justin was almost impossible to keep out of somewhere if he really wanted to get into it. Fortunately LP was good-natured about the adventuresome toddler and often just tucked the baby back in his room without a fuss. **

**Although Launchpad's current girl had been rather shocked to find the little one on Launchpad's bed, she had taken it in stride enough that they were still an item. And the last such occurrence had been at least three dates ago. **

**After about half an hour of effort a reasonable amount of his son's dinner was inside him and most of the rest was on Drake not the floor, walls or table which he considered a major victory.**

**He surveyed his now veggie stained exterior and sighed. It was at times like this he was forcibly reminded how little parenting experience he had with really young children. **

**After all he and Gosalyn had fallen hard for each other almost instantly, their bond crashing through defenses he had spent years isolating himself behind. But she had already been nine and had been through so much that a lot of the time she acted a lot more mature than her tender years.**

**So in spite of his having a little over three years of parenting under his belt Justin was an all new and untried model and seeing as how his mom was a powerful magic user and ¾ Monster blood Justin was likely to have a lot more access to magic than either his dad or his big sister.**

**Drake quietly gave thanks yet again that no one on his wife's side of the family seemed surprised or upset at the baby's apparent normalcy, and that Gosalyn wasn't having more than a normal reaction of jealousy and resentment toward sharing him with either Morgana or Justin. He got some wet naps from the kitchen and cleaned up the baby stripping off his now really dirty costume jacket as he went.**

**Eek and Squeek fluttered up and took the jacket away before Drake could put it in the special laundry basket that he usually took care of. Not that Morgana expected him to launder the costumes separately or that he thought she couldn't mend and wash a lot better than he could because he KNEW she was much better at almost anything cloth related or otherwise than his poor battered man skills could ever hope to be. She was steadily becoming even more so as she studied under Mintaka to become a craft-mage.**

**She had decided very quickly to specialize in textiles since she could combine that with her potion work and had been working on their hero costumes for weeks. She planned on modifying all of them eventually and so had been taking them one by one from the lair and the house closets. Fortunately she usually replaced them with another each time so he could, more often than not; count on finding one when he needed to. **

**Drake had been doing as much laundry and mending as he could before now as a way to help Morgana with the huge amount of work it took to keep their now large house and expanded family going. Lately he felt downright guilty at going to the lair instead of helping more around the house.**

**When it had just been the two bachelor ducks and Gos housework had definitely been a lot lower on his priority list and their house had been a lot smaller. He was going to have to ask Morgana what more he could do now that her textile studies were taking over the laundry. **

**Somehow doing the vacuuming and washing the dishes just didn't seem to be enough. Since he was out so much, and had to do maintenance on the lair and all of his files and supplies there; he usually ended up skipping the chores at home a lot more often than he meant to.**

**With Launchpad on an extended weekend trip it meant that for the first time in about a year he would be going on patrol alone tomorrow night. Darkwing was actually a little apprehensive just because he had gotten used to there being someone with him on his patrols.**

**Things had been quiet all week which usually meant that trouble was right around the corner. Shaking off a feeling of mild foreboding that he put down to anticipatory nerves, he carried Justin upstairs and tucked him in his crib and carefully turned on the baby monitor. Laughing as he took his mask from Justin, he slipped the speaker into the pocket of his teal turtleneck and went to check on Gosalyn.**

**Morgana was seated on the extremely sturdy antique hope chest at the end of Gosalyn's bed while Gosalyn tossed foam balls in complex ricochets off the walls and corners of her room before bouncing them into the net suction cupped above her desk. The chest had been a gift from Morgana's Aunt Lucidia to Gosalyn after she had discovered Morgana was pregnant with Justin.**

**As he was entering the room Morgana got up and hugged their daughter gently saying. "Thank you Gosalyn. This is really important to both of us, but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate your sharing your dad with me."**

**Morgana glanced at the doorway and smiled as she continued. "I'll just keep Justin occupied while your Dad and you have some time together okay?" **

**Gosalyn smiled a little and turned toward the doorway saying, " It's okay, you, me, Dad, Justin and Launchpad are…."**

**She followed Morgana's glance, and abandoned the last few spheres to the dubious sanctuary of the floor. Her joyous smile lit up by at least another factor of ten as she realized Drake was leaning in the doorframe adjusting his hat.**

**Morgana smiled as she watched Drake's face. He seldom looked as content and gentle as he did then, looking at his two girls made his heart melt even as his sense of responsibility warned him that they were his to take care of. **

**Morgana moved with her usual gliding grace past him. Patting his teal turtleneck and taking the baby monitor and mask from him she whispered with a salacious smile, "I'll see you downstairs Dark and you might want to consider leaving that on when you come." **

**Surprised Drake nodded and moved aside so she could get by. He cleared his throat and smiled at Gosalyn. " How are you doing kiddo?" **

**Gosalyn sighed and admitted." I'm kind of worried Dad. You haven't gone out alone in a long time. Can't I come with you tomorrow night?" **

**He sighed." No can do Gossie. It's a school night and you already went out with me last Saturday." **

**Gosalyn objected. "But I'm on the A B honor roll and I did all my homework…." Drake smiled and nodded." I know, but we agreed only two nights a week and not on school nights unless it's an emergency. Remember?"**

**Gosalyn thought furiously and said, "Well, What if there is an emergency? I could help you since Launchpad is going to be gone until the day after tomorrow." **

**Drake laughed, "I promise I'll be very careful Gos. I'll check in by radio and I'll stop early if there's nothing the police can't handle." **

**He hugged her and offered, "You are right, you have been doing really well in school lately." **

**He stooped to pick up one of the foam balls and performed his own ricochet shot into the waiting net and added. "As a reward, how would you like to go to the lair tomorrow and we can get some case files for your portable e- reader? I'll even play Crimes and Consequences with you. You can solve one of my old cases, and I'll use one from the S.H.S.U.H. archives so I won't already have any clues. I'll even let Morgana pick it out just to make sure, what do you say?"**

**Gosalyn bounced and exclaimed." Keen Gear, can we use the usual forfeits?" **

**Drake laughed and said. "Sure but I was thinking more along the lines of family fun time instead of skill workouts." **

**He patted his flat muscular tummy, ruefully pinching the healthy layer of fat that cushioned his plumage and said. "I guess some extra exercise would do me good though. Married life is definitely agreeing with me. "How about you sweetie? Are you doing alright?"**

**She looked thoughtful and kind of worried. "I haven't gotten into any trouble at school in almost three weeks Dad. Really Honker and I have been under constant supervision all this time. Whatever it is, I didn't do it honest."**

**He held up a restraining hand to stem the tide of daughterly explanations. "Whoa! Gos, back up a little. You aren't in any trouble. I was asking because I don't want you to think you are any less of a priority now that Justin is bigger and toddling around."**

**Drake hugged her and offered. "You KNOW you are my girl right? I share you with the other people we love just like you share me, but you will always be the first one I ever let myself love. Don't ever forget, you made me see that I didn't have a life worth risking until you came into it. Now I can't imagine having to live without you, Morg, Justin and good old LP."**

**Gosalyn laughed." I admit I get a little jealous sometimes Dad, but you know Morgana is the only mom I remember. Grandpa never even showed me pictures of my parents. He always said that he and I were all the family we had and all we needed." **

**Her face fell as she stopped abruptly." He was wrong though. You are the best dad I could ever have had."**

**She stepped back a little to wink and say. "As for Justin, he's grown on me in the last little bit, he's even cute if you like drool and diapers." **

**She smiled and the laughter in her voice vied with love as she added. " I know Justin needs a lot of looking after, as long as you guys remember I need you too I'm fine." **

**She was again unusually solemn as she added sincerely. "It's been hard learning to share you and then having to learn to share again because I have to share you and Mom with Justin. But I like having a little brother and I love him and Morgana too much to let my selfish side take hold for too long; especially since we have our very own; mostly living, breathing visual aids to show us what NOT to do." **

**Both she and Drake grinned wryly as they reflected for a second on the vast myriad of relatives they now had thanks to the Macabres.**

**Drake smiled lovingly at Gosalyn and said." We could never forget you Gos, we just get distracted sometimes." Gently he touched the braided triple twists of chain that wrapped loosely several times around her left wrist.**

**Her face was transformed from solemn to incredibly mischievous as she added. "Go ahead Dad, Mom and I have made a deal. I am keeping myself busy in my room and she is keeping you busy in the living room."**

**She pulled him towards the door and smiled. "You and she have had a lot to do lately, having to put four of the Fearsome Five back in jail in a month makes for not a lot of family time for any of us; and you guys need some together time." **

**Drake's instincts told him there was more to this deal than he was being told, but at least for now it wasn't likely he was going to get anymore of an explanation; not from Gosalyn anyway.**

**He looked surprised but nodded. "Okay Gos." He kissed Gosalyn on the forehead and added I'll come upstairs to look in on you later. Go to sleep by ten okay? I really want you to get plenty of sleep for school tomorrow."**

**She laughed and shut her door as he went bewilderedly toward the staircase. He remembered to check Justin's room and was surprised to see his son already asleep with Archie crouched on the top rail of the crib crooning.**

**Archie waved as Drake kissed his son but declined the offered wrist and balanced himself on the crib keeping an eye on the baby. Eek and Squeek fluttered carefully in and landed on Drake. Grabbing him with their claws they fluttered determinedly pulling him toward the door. He pulled the door almost closed and whispered. "Alright guys I'm coming."**

**He descended the stairs wearing his grey fedora and teal turtleneck shirt. He found Morgana in the living room moving furniture. **

**Now ordinarily a wife would want a husband to help with chores like moving a couch or coffee table, but since the furniture was moving without having to be touched; Drake just watched from the landing at the bottom of the staircase.**

**Marveling all over again at how very lucky he was and how amazing his life had become, he waited while the living room settled into a new configuration. Most of the furniture like the television and coffee table had moved over in front of the front door while the sofa had moved over more away from the stairs. **

**Morgana turned and saw him waiting and her face lit up just as Gosalyn's had. Unlike their daughter's smile though hers held the promise of adult style mischief and that implied promise made the blood rush to his groin as he stepped off the landing onto the plush carpet.**

**She had arranged soft lighting from several of the hurricane lamps they kept for times when Megavolt or Gosalyn shorted out the power. The safety spells on the glass chimney's made it so the flames would go out if the lamp tipped over and the heat dissipated as it went out of the chimney.**

**This meant he wasn't nearly as concerned over open flames or hot glass as he would ordinarily be since everyone in the family was covered in feathers. The subconscious element of danger inherent in having flickering flames was still a turn on though. Ever since he'd confessed to being excited by the adrenaline rush he got from physical danger Morgana had been very creative in indulging him.**

**She moved forward and gently took his hat off placing it on her own head. Then she tied his mask back on his face carefully adjusting it so it was comfortable and unwrinkled. Drake was surprised, until she pulled him over to the couch and sat him down.**

**She tilted his hat upwards with a coquettish grin and curled up on the floor looking up at him from under the brim as she spoke. "Dark, darling… there is something I have fancied doing with you for a week now. I promise that if you ask me too I'll stop. From what I remember though you should like it a lot." Her knowing smile deepened as he flushed a little but then he relaxed. **

**Morgana was still usually the dominate partner in their physical relationship. After a little over three years, Drake had learned to read a lot of her needs and he would occasionally take control first and initiate sex. Sometimes it made her happy to change roles and give the power and responsibility over to him and she said she enjoyed his performances when he took control.**

**At heart he had to admit though that he was still so amazed at his good fortune at being able to have such a gorgeous and sensual woman for his wife, that she still tended to make him feel shy. He grinned mentally as he surveyed her sitting there and added to himself as he felt the first stirrings of anticipation tingling through his bloodstream, he could still make her blush too so it all worked out. **

**He had also learned when to back off and let her take command of him physically and mentally and emotionally which he had finally admitted usually felt wonderful even if giving up all control of himself still scared a him a lot but this was a little different. **

**They had never really gotten into serious bondage or dominance & submission not formally. His life was too close to deadly for being tied up to appeal to him much. But he understood that she was offering the control and power of a bottom to him now and this was actually kind of exciting.**

**He swallowed hard as her eyes lit up and even if he hadn't been curious he knew he'd have said yes just to watch her get wound up.**

"**Sure Morg. I have belonged to you ever since I saw you, and you know how I love it when you get creative." He gestured to the room and asked. "What do you want me to do?" **

**She set his hat on the arm of the couch and reached into her loosely draped dress to pull out a small bottle of one of her aromatic oils. She lowered her voice a little and spoke softly. "Well first I have to make myself presentable." **

**With that she offered him her left hand and he helped her rise from her seated position. To his surprise she didn't leave the room though, instead she lifted the hem of her dress and pulled a small flap of material away from the underside of it and shifted her hips back and forth a little causing the whole thing to slip off her body and puddle around her feet as it unwound.**

**He drank in the sight of her nude body. As she leaned provocatively toward the side of the couch to set his wide brimmed fedora on the floor she made sure to run her hands along her stomach and arms so he would watch her moving slowly back to face him. Her feathers were even whiter than his. Almost an icy cloud white while his, so she said: were tinged with just the slightest hint of warmth from the daylight. **

**She had often whispered to him as they lay together at dawn that the slight difference in their coloration actually made him even more handsome and fairly exotic because she had been raised in the monster realm where most people were nocturnal at least part of the time so they could avoid the population of Normals that cohabited the area.**

**Having that exotic hint of daylight's warmth to bury herself in always made her want to snuggle close. As for Drake, having gotten used to sleeping with Morgana in the bed; he found he got far more rest when she was with him and wrapped around at least part of him. He also tended to wake up in a great mood as opposed to his former caffeine deprived grouchy coma even though he still drank several cups of coffee a day. **

**He also tended to eat at least two or three healthy meals a day now as well as much healthier snacks since he and Morgana had become engaged and then married.**

**She took their health just as seriously as he did their safety and made sure he got plenty of nutrition to fuel his physical needs. This had resulted in Gosalyn and LP eating healthier too. Drake had to admit that he actually liked a lot of the monster twists Morgana used to make their food different now. He had watched and learned about the ingredients she used and most of them were the available at the specialty food stores in St. Canard and not really that different from what Normals ordinarily ate. She just prepared them differently, and usually the Normal's in question lived in very exotic locations. **

**Although she had had Justin, Morgana had exercised and trained with him and LP and Gosalyn and had regained her lush figure, her trim waist and toned physique were evident under her plumage. **

**As an added bonus she was now very muscular beneath her soft downy undercoat and smooth outer layer of feathers. The slight cushioning of fat that layered under her skin gave her an alluring softness to his sense of touch and made her even more visually feminine than a more lean muscularly built woman. Her flexibility and dexterity had improved just as his had. Having to keep up with Gosalyn and Honker had been incentive for him to try and work out regularly, But watching his gorgeous wife get sweaty and then helping her preen was an even better one.**

**He was actually in better shape now than most teenagers. Regular food and exercise combined with the Quack Fu drills and meditation they all practiced had combined to give him peak conditioning. It was a good thing too because when Morgana wanted to be creative she tended to push him hard both physically and otherwise.**

**She stepped carefully out of the pile of fabric and knelt in front of him. Rubbing a little of the oil over her hands and fingers she ran her hands through her hair loosening her braid and reapplied the oil to her hands. She traced her way along the edge of the bottom of his costume mask and along his cheek feathers.**

**She moved her head and trailed part of her long hair across his body and hid his eyes momentarily with her hair. He breathed in the clean smell of her as she trailed over his face with the rustle of thousands of strands of clean shiny hair moving as if a tiny army was on the prowl. The smell of the oil mingled with her shampoo and feather grooming emulsion to leave his olfactory sense a little overwhelmed.**

**She breathed gently on his face taking in the bouquet that she was creating from his natural scent and the hint of his costume's distinctive aroma as well as the oil she was using.**

**Carefully parting his legs she moved her hands under the bottom edge of his jersey and began to rub in gentle circles moving with the lie of his feathers so they shifted without itching or breaking under the cloth.**

**The sent of Jasmine and a hint of musk filled his nostrils as her hands moved down under his shirt and began to massage him under the cloth. He gasped slightly and took several deep breaths. This made him inhale scent of the oil on his face and mask and trustingly he relaxed into her touch closing his eyes. She smiled impishly as she felt his muscles relaxing.**

**He was actually extremely sensitive to touch sensations and very ticklish so very soon she began to take advantage of that and he giggled and wiggled as she got more energetic. He started to reach for her hands but she stood over him in one movement and slid the shirt right over his head carefully pinning his hands and arms with the sleeves.**

**She kissed him on the beak as his eyes opened wide with surprise and smiled reassuringly. "Remember Drake, you can stop me anytime you want. What is the safe word this time love?" **

**He gulped and swallowed hard as she held both of his wrists against the back of the couch. She was panting lightly and her amply curved chest brushed his own muscular one as she paused to hear him.**

**He closed his eyes for a moment and gasped. "Tainlong."**

**Morgana looked awed for a moment before nodding, "I don't think he'll mind and it's not something we are likely to say by mistake. So be it." **

**The glittering braided twists of Spell Chain around her neck that was her only adornment aside from the wedding set on her left hand glowed faintly matching the chain he wore around his neck and the wedding bands on his left hand as they connected. He gasped again as his mental defenses flared and recognized her. **

**He felt their energy flowing smoothly between them like the warm rush of blood that was making him flush across his torso and was causing his duckhood to swell slightly. **

**Now wearing only his mask and the jewelry he waited to see what Morgana had in mind. As she adjusted the tension in the jersey so that the sleeves were not actually binding but they did confine his hands she kissed his face and beak rubbing against his chest.**

**She felt the flow of energy just as Drake did and the combination of physical desire and the power rush of their connections being renewed and strengthened made her gasp and whimper.**

**Morgana was strong enough to keep Drake pinned temporarily if she really wanted too, especially in this position; but she knew how being restrained affected him so she seldom forced him to work through that unless they agreed beforehand. **

**She carefully pressed up against him rubbing her chest into his as she used her teeth to grab the mask and tug it off in a series off teasing jerks. Between each tug she licked his face or whispered in his ear and breathed into his plumage. It actually came off fairly easily because she had been practicing and she drew out the tension of arousing Dark because it excited her too. " I love you Drake…."**

**Drake began to pant in response to her actions as she dropped the mask beside him on the couch and licked his face. She kissed his eyelids and moved over to his cheeks. She made sure to penetrate his feathers and trailed her tongue tip all along his jaw line pausing to nibble and preen the stiffer guard feathers along the outside of his cheeks and breathe into the downy layers that were shifting slightly from her breath as his heart rate speeded up.**

**For her part Morgana was trembling a little as she felt Drake's strong muscular body under her. She smelled the heady aroma of the oil and Drake's own exhilarating scent. The slight hint of fear and discomfort that came into the equation whenever he was pinned or tied sexually made for an interestingly different experience than their usual love making. It heightened both their scents and their sensations as he reacted and she responded.**

**She loved it when he pinned her down and his strength and passion overrode his caution. She truly enjoyed letting him call the shots when he wanted or needed to reverse roles, It made her quiver and jump all over just thinking about it. But he seldom did so unless she initiated something a little rough or different first. **

**They had talked about it early on in their marriage and so had agreed to the safe word and lack of true restraints at least on Drake. And anytime she wanted anything rougher or wanted to be submissive Drake accommodated her, lately he had even admitted to really enjoying it when she completely dominated him with sex. **

**She shuddered from an anticipatory spasm from her lower body as she shifted slightly and kissed his open beak sliding her tongue inside in quick teasing jabs. He opened his mouth further and she deepened the kiss feeling her own body beginning to flush as sweat broke out on her torso.**

**As the tongue bath worked its way down his throat and collar bones he begged and groaned breathlessly, "Morgana baby I love you, please, please…. Oh." **

**His heart pounded and he began to sweat. All his feathers stood up and fluffed as she whispered seductively while pressing herself against his now warm body. "Please what Dark?"**

**Her passionate and sensual kisses and warm breath had always made him putty in her hands and he loved it when she aroused him that way as much as she did.**

**She had started out on his lap with one knee on either side of his hips and settled her moist, tender, aching body against his swelling duck hood. He shuddered with desire and felt his body tingle as his groin throbbed in response. **

**To his surprise she continued to work her way down his body sliding off his lap and letting his hands come down to his waist as she held them. Usually she liked to hold him down with her body and cuddle against his plumage while her body's passions built, but this time she let his hands work their way out of the sleeves of the turtleneck and held his hands in hers careful not to let them go. **

**Morgana for her part, was exceedingly pleased, Drake was usually a willing and responsive partner, but it had been almost a week since she had been able to indulge in any prolonged naked contact with him. Feeling his plumage against hers always made her fell all tingly and caused her to have throbbing sensations as her body pulled and tensed inside. **

**They slept naked fairly often and while it was unmistakably a comfort to wrap herself around him as they slept, it wasn't the same as looking into his wide ice blue eyes with their deeper sky blue irises that she could drown in. **

**As he had gained confidence and experience he had become a skilled and satisfying bedmate, but every once in a while it was good to spice things up a little. Her Aunt's little honeymoon present had been a bit of a shock at the time but the pillow book of sexual ideas and positions was definitely a lot of fun to work their way through.**

**She smiled at his expression as she let herself move off his lap and his growing excitement. She continued to explore his body kissing and preening him with her beak and tongue stopping at his bellybutton. He squirmed and she felt goose bumps rising on his sensitive belly skin.**

**Looking up the line of his torso and resting her chin impishly on his groin she asked. " Well, Do you want more? If so I need a little feed back here honey wompus." **

**He gasped and whispered shivering ." Yes….Oh Please don't stop, Morg." **

**Little whimpers escaped as he panted. He trembled a little and clenched his hands under hers. He actually shifted and opened his legs to give her better access to more of his erogenous zones and continued begging in whispers. "Please Morg please lick me, please suck me, Please don't stop…. " **

**His voice held a note of real need as she let the suspense build. They had agreed, just to test his control and hers; once not too long ago, to her arousing him like this and then she had left him panting and begging for her to finish him for almost fifteen minutes but it had hurt her too.**

**The energy that flowed between them was as much sexual as it was emotional and magical. They had ended up in a tangled rush of bodies that had resulted in sprains, strains and a broken table and also in the resulting rules about Gosalyn staying upstairs whenever they had sex outside their bedroom.**

**She felt her own plumage fluff in response to his arousal and gently snuggled her bill into the incredibly soft down that surrounded his belly button. Fiercely she circled it with her tongue and probed it's depths licking the sweat from his feathers. **

**She continued down taking in the satisfying sight of her lovers erection as it emerged from it's place in his so soft and beautifully white undercoat of down and extended out past his feathers. " Mmmmmm…." What should I do with this my little honey wompus?" She asked coyly.**

**He thrust his hips and panted. " I'll show you, are you going to let go of my hands?" **

**She smiled and answered," Not just yet. This is the part I wanted to try Drake love. Just be patient and make an effort to relax." Then carefully she nudged his legs a little further apart and began to lick and preen his thighs and carefully took his duckhood into her beak. **

**She felt herself shudder in delicious anticipation as her body tingled and twitched. Her groin was now wetter than before, she could feel the blood rushing to her loins as she began to gently suck on his body parts.**

**Carefully swallowing saliva and using her tongue and lips she held his sensitive ball sack captive and began to grind her hips seductively. He groaned as he felt his tender flesh grow warm in her mouth and her careful sucking made his eyes roll back in his head. She gently licked and sucked on him running her tongue under his shaft and taking his male parts in her mouth and letting them go several times. **

**He clutched desperately at her hands pulling determinedly and shoving his groin toward her face whimpering. He gasped as she let him slide out of her mouth again and looked him in the eyes.**

**She waited a second or two to make sure he wasn't trying to say the safe word before gently taking him in her mouth again. Sometimes he had a little trouble with this kind of arousal, he tended to think too much and get distracted but tonight Morgana's techniques and his own needs combined to make his mind a blank in contrast to his usual high thinking mode. His heart was pounding fiercely, he was sweating and the blood was racing to his groin as she teased his duckhood. **

**Before he could say anything else she took his shaft into her mouth and began to lick and suck on the sensitive tip. Writhing on the edge of the couch Drake felt himself start to cum, Morgana had by this time taken his shaft entirely into her mouth and was moving her lips up and down along its length.**

**Carefully teasing him by pressing his swelling organ against her cheek feathers and breathing on him between kisses, she took all of him into her mouth moving her tongue all over him sucking him harder.**

**She tasted the salt of sweat and eagerly licked it up before pulling away and letting his erect and throbbing duck hood dance in front of her eyes. Little beads of moisture were forming as Drake began to lose control. Moaning her name he waited trembling as she let go of his hands to slide his hard shaft into her own body.**

**Morgana by this time was thoroughly aroused too, her skin felt too tight as her blood rushed to the surface and her feathers twitched and shifted as energy built around them causing both she and Drake to moan. Her hair crackled and shifted from the magical build up just as if she was walking on a wool rug. She clung close nearly orgasming as she felt the satisfyingly swollen length of Drake filling her. Morgana looked deeply into Drake's beautiful eyes and felt her heart expand with love as she saw the eagerness in his face. **

**Carefully moving up his shaft she settled on his lap as he began to thrust back and forth. Unable to stay still anymore Drake lifted her up and began to massage her buttocks. His eager fingers squeezed her toned muscles and danced among the sensitive down that outlined her rear. He alternated between caressing her tail feathers and squeezing her firm muscular behind as he moved in and out of her tight wet passage.**

**Squealing and making the little eep noises that meant she was fully aroused and enjoying herself Morgana made no objections as he laid her on her back on the floor and continued to thrust smoothly back and forth. He deepened his movements to increase his stroke to match her tightening as she lifted her rear to give him more access to her buttocks and a better angle for touching her sensitive places and the responsive spot inside her canal. Her hair was now floating wildly around them both but the Spell Chains they wore tended to channel the extra power they built up between them and store some of the resulting energy so they didn't worry about any magical accidents.**

**Not as long as they had regular sex anyway, one of the side effects they had discovered to their being connected magically was that they tended to have symbiotic reactions to each other both good and bad. **

**If they were apart for very long or if they tried to stay angry or upset with each other they tended to get very sick and the mental and emotional side effects tended to spill out in the magical realms even more, so even though they fought and disagreed they also had learned to talk out their differences and make up as quickly as possible.**

**Knowing that they hurt each other and themselves when they didn't work together had become a powerful incentive to learn to work out their problems quickly and to accept each others faults and flaws.**

**The upside was that when they got along or could put aside any differences and were working together not only was Morgana's power level significantly higher, but Drake had more stamina and strength too. They both had a lot more resistance to random illness and injury as well as being able to enhance each other.**

**Intuitively understanding how Morgana loved to feel his plumage on as much of her body as she could Drake made sure to hold her wrists tightly and press against her body with his own until he felt her body's release, her orgasm and enthusiastic thrashing triggered his own response.**

**Panting he lay on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his calves to keep him from withdrawing completely. She opened her eyes and gasped." Oh Dark, love I need some more of that." **

**Her sweat soaked feathers clung to her fit trim body and he felt her body squeeze his as she shifted and a small moan escaped her and him. She begged whimpering " Ohhh Drake, Mmmmmm…" **

**As he moved on top of her and let go of her wrists. He withdrew himself entirely and her begging increased. "Please Dark, Please…". She sat up reaching for him with both hands.**

**He smiled and said. " Shhhh…" She breathed in short pants and her pupils dilated as her torso flushed again. **

**He covered her begging beak with his left hand and reached for the little bottle of oil with his right. Rubbing some on both palms he began to smooth it along her throat as he sat on his knees across her pelvis. Leaning forward he began to kiss her throat and gently licked her jaw.**

**She squealed with aroused displeasure and curled her hands into fists as she arched her back demandingly. Drake ignored this as best he could to continue massaging her and exploring her torso slowly with his beak, tongue and hands.**

**She kicked her feet against the floor and made a small cry of disappointment and need. He frowned as tears of frustrated desire formed at the corners of her eyes as she moaned moving her head from side to side slowly. He reached for the discarded turtleneck on the couch and whispered to Morgana as she wiggled and whimpered laying back on the floor. " Patience Morg, It's been a long week for me too you know."**

**The undisguised lust that deepened his voice calmed her and her eyes flew open as he grabbed her wrists and tied them together with the sleeve of his shirt. She froze with anticipation as he picked her up and positioned her on the couch pulling the turtleneck between her legs and holding her wrists against the arm of the fortunately sturdy furniture she faced the arm of the couch as he pushed her on her knees on the cushions. **

**Using the turtleneck as a rope he made sure to hold tension on it by putting it under his knees so she could struggle and began to rub her from behind. She gasped with pleasure and squealed as the fingers of his right hand slid down her buttocks, entered her creases and teased the entrance of her body there. He used his left hand to caress her tail and manipulate her feathers as she fluffed all over and goose bumps rose while she trembled.**

**She hung her head as she arched her back and begged again. "Please Dark take me now PLEASE." **

**He was now getting thoroughly excited himself, the scent of her fully aroused and wet was intoxicating. He was kneeling behind her and his beak was right at the small of her back as she begged.**

**He braced himself as his hormones released another wave of chemicals, He could feel her juices on his hand as he rubbed her sensitive knob making her gasp and quiver. He breathed along the small of her back and she huffed and puffed struggling excitedly against the loops of cloth holding her in position. **

**Before she could concentrate and actually break out of the cloth's hold, he moved to position his now partially erect shaft against her buttocks freezing her with expectation.**

**She began to make little mewing sounds as he moved the tip carefully through her erect plumage. He gasped a little as her downy softness tickled his sensitive organ their nerve endings were super sensitized by the hormonal rush and energy surges that were pulsing through them both.**

**They could feel the house wards absorbing the backwash of energy but honestly it didn't detract from the excitement. When Morgana's Aunt had brought up the subject of warding the house neither of them had even considered how their sex life would spill over into Morgana's magic.**

**Lucidia however, was a very smart and experienced magic user and was no stranger to passion and so had insisted on the additional warding on both the house as a whole and the rooms individually.**

**This meant that Drake and Morgana could go about their married business without worrying about the rest of their family or their neighbors taking notice. Gosalyn and Justin were unaffected by their parents emanations, LP could remain in blissful privacy when he was home and the energy they generated could go towards their defenses or the houses defenses if there was more than they needed. Which there usually was, Morgana tended to be on the conservative side about using magic since they lived among Normal's most of the time. **

**Instead of being disturbed by the energy they both growled eagerly and Drake began to slide the tip of his organ into her canal from behind as she squealed and arched herself seductively. As he penetrated her wet tight body he leaned over her buttocks and began to breathe into her feathers along her back and shoulders. Taking her around the waist and stepping on the shirt to hold it in place he deepened his thrusts as her body lubricated him. **

**Groaning he continued to pump in and out as the pressure built, Morgana was now arching and pulling on the cloth loops, the resistance of the soft and extremely strong cloth against her wrists excited her as she continued begging and growling." Drake please…DARK, PLEASE I need you…" Panting and whimpering she hovered on the edge of another orgasm.**

**Drake felt himself getting fully aroused by her enthusiastic reactions and whispered into her plumage. " I love you Morg." **

**His breathing increased as she managed to spread her legs a little and he found himself being overwhelmed by his body's need to succumb to her sexual demand for his seed. Giving in he gave a last thrust and exploded into her, his hot semen triggered her body's own reaction and they cried out in mutual pleasure as he hung on tightly and forced her down flat onto the couch cushions. His strong fit body pinned her beneath him making her cum again as he moved on her back.**

**She begged " Please, don't get up yet Dark." She gasped and panted. "I love feeling you inside me." **

**She twisted and writhed under him as she freed her hands tightening and wiggling herself against his groin. Drake shuddered as her spasms tugged on his duckhood causing him to shudder and twitch with his own secondary reaction of pleasure.**

**Obedient and feeling a little dazed from his own orgasm Drake stayed on top of her and gasped into the soft sweaty feathers and long hair that surrounded them both. "Morgana, I… you know I need you as much as you need me but…" **

**He panted breathlessly as he tried to calm his heart rate a little. "I need a little time between our sessions or I can't hold out for very long." **

**She groaned a little and the combination of satisfaction, pleasure and contentment in her voice made him feel good as she answered him. "Drake love, you are magnificent." **

**He withdrew slowly feeling her relax and twitch as she felt him move. She didn't object until she realized he was getting up off of her entirely. But all she did was sigh a little and she sat up too. **

**She patted the couch beside her and said." I needed that Dark, come sit by me a minute and lets cuddle."**

**Delighted by this suggestion he sat next to her on the couch and she snuggled close. **

**Caressing his face gently she smiled into his eyes and whispered. " I love looking at you Drake, beloved. Have I told you lately how handsome you are?" **

**Drake grinned and a hint of his ever present need for praise peeked out as he puffed up for a second, then his gaze became soft and loving as he kissed her on the beak.**

**He pretended to think about it for a second before replying teasingly. " I don't know Morg love, maybe you ought to tell me again so I know how you feel." **

**Laughing she ran her fingers through the thick layers of feathers on his head and face. Then moved her hands down caressing his torso. " You are VERY handsome my sweet sensual Mallard." **

**He leaned close and caressed her face running his fingers gently down her chest and caressed her tummy feeling her feminine curves. " And you Morgana are my reward on earth, I never even dreamed anyone as wonderful and dazzling and voluptuous as you could or would ever even notice me, much less be mine." **

**She blushed a delicate pink warming her plumage as the blood rushed to her face. " Oh Dark, I always hoped I'd meet someone who felt I was beautiful, but you…, you are so passionate, so sweet and sincere, I never dreamed I'd get the answer to my prayers either you know."**

**Struck by a suddenly playful mood they began to tickle each other and squirmed around on the couch as they fooled around giggling like teenagers. Eek and Squeek were watching them unnoticed from their special perch that hung on the wall of the living room.**

**Most people thought it was a decorative piece of art since there were several on each floor but Drake had mounted these for the bats when the houses had merged so they would have somewhere special and comfortable to hang other than just a random lamp or shelf.**

**Morgana had been very surprised and happy when she saw this, and Eek and Squeek had been delighted and a little smug. Archie on the other hand had been positively exuberant over his special paths. He came scurrying along one now moving through one of the holes that Drake and Launchpad had made in the walls and moving down the especially wide crown molding Drake and Launchpad had spent several days installing. Drake had consulted Archie and had custom cut and sanded all of it so he would have his own way to avoid being stepped on and could come and go as he pleased. **

**There were passages in every room in the house and in a pinch Eek and Squeek could fit in the holes too which they usually did to avoid any Normal visitors other than the Muddlefoots, who to Drake's amazement had taken the changes to the house in stride. They even accepted that Eek, Squeek and Archie were Morgana's companions.**

**Although Morgana had been very discrete about using magic around them, Drake had forced himself to admit that even Binkie and Herb HAD to at least suspect something was out of the ordinary by now.**

**Granted, it hadn't come up as a problem yet, Honker still spent a lot of time over at the Mallards; and he was continuing his training as both Quiverwing's sidekick and as an auxiliary agent all on his own.**

**Honker like Gosalyn intended to be a full agent and member of the team someday and his example had really inspired her so she was much better in school as well. By the time Honker and Gosalyn graduated high school they should be more than ready for official status, and college; a fact which alternately terrified and delighted Drake, Morgana and Launchpad. **

**Archie watched with satisfaction as the two of them settled back down and snuggled on each other. Wrapping themselves around each other often was a prelude to a deep restful sleep, it was very early in the night for that though. '**_**Do you think they will stay here for the rest of the night?'**_

_**Eek shrugged, ' I think they will rest a while but it is early yet, Drake and Morgana usually check on the children before they truly rest. I doubt tonight will be different.'**_

**Squeek added,' **_**If they hadn't put so much of their extra energy into the wards already I think they would have continued a while longer. They are relaxing because the urgency is less and they are temporarily satiated.'**_

**Archie had to agree, as he looked he could see that they were in fact much calmer but the potential energy level was barely settled. In order for it to subside to an actually manageable level for any real length of time the two of them needed more interaction.**

**Even just regular activities with each other and the children would help. Sex was just the most efficient and pleasant way to settle them and strengthen their marriage and relationship physically as well as satisfy their very real and important need for sex itself. Sex also created and bled off large amounts of energy and released their bodies stress which in turn fed their energy and power.**

**Fortunately Drake and Morgana had developed more common interests than just sexual ones. If they made love again and Drake and Morgana slept late, maybe the six of them could convince Drake to stay home with the family tomorrow.**

**Eek Squeek and Archie knew full well what the deal was Gosalyn and her mother had worked out. Neither of them had wanted to risk Drake going on patrol alone tomorrow night. There was no concrete reason to worry necessarily, but when a mage born was uneasy about something it was wise to pay attention. **

**Even though Gosalyn was not a mage, She wore Spell Chain just as her parents and brother did. Her connections to her parents and little brother were every bit as strong and important as her parents connections were to each other and their children.**

**Gosalyn had been concerned all week but her father remained firm in his objections to taking anyone with him. Morgana had decided that if he insisted on going tomorrow night she would accompany him, but that was only as a last resort. He would likely give in grumpily and be in a bad mood for hours if that happened. Or more likely sulk at the lair, but that was better than risking him getting hurt or worse. **

**Sometimes Drake enjoyed and appreciated being pampered and fussed over but not if he thought it was interfering with his crime fighting. He was still very sensitive about his reputation and work and hated it if he thought anyone was trying to coddle him or if they seemed to consider him as less than exemplary as a crime fighter or as the leader of the Justice Ducks. **

**If Gosalyn and Morgana's plan worked though it wouldn't matter, he'd stay home until Launchpad came back and then they could continue just as usual.**

**Archie sighed and settled down on his own shelf to await developments. As he idly began a web in the corner where his ledge met the wall he contemplated how to best coax Drake into indulging his loved ones so he would stay with them tomorrow just in case things worked out differently than planned. **

**When Drake and Morgana woke up it was about three in the morning and they slipped quietly up the stairs to check on Gos and Justin. Seeing that their children were safely asleep they tip toed to their bedroom where Morgana promptly took over. She left their bedroom door just unlatched and coaxed Drake onto the mattress. **

**Whispering in his ear as he lay down on the bed She straddled his crotch and settled herself on her knees rubbing his body with her own. " Now then Dark Darling, where were we? Oh yes I remember… we were catching up on some cuddling." **

**She smiled in the moonlight that bathed them both through the window making her feathers glow. Drake was bewitched by her even fully clothed and calm, like this she was more than a bit overwhelming. A little taken aback by her aggressive sexual attack he found he was fascinated by her lush sensual growl as she continued lying directly on him and kissing him deeply. "I'll tell you what Dark, Your safe word is still active, but other than that I'd like to wear you out a bit…. If I can make you cry uncle and you have to rest before I do, you owe me and you stay home with all of us until after Launchpad gets home." **

**Her face took on a distinctive naughty look at that as she continued," If on the other hand you can make me beg for a break first, I'll go with you tomorrow night and I'll make sure Gos goes to school in the morning, make her lunch and make you breakfast in bed when you wake up. What do you say?" **

**She sealed his beak with an even more eager kiss and then sat back feeling his body pulse with need and waited for an answer. He looked stunned as he managed to catch his breath. His own strength of character and stubborn willpower helped him think through the physical and emotional jumble to realize that she was basically offering him carte blanche over her body and his and he suddenly felt all his nerve endings light up as he reacted to her need and his.**

**Then he asked carefully." Wait Morg, let me make sure I understand you. My choices are, to make mad passionate love to the most gorgeous woman on the planet and try and satisfy her all night, or to let the most sensuous, voluptuous and magnificent woman on the planet screw my brains out until I beg her to stop right?" **

**He got a determined look on his face and grabbed her shoulders to give her a passionate kiss of his own and whispered in her ear." Either way we both win, so Let's Get Dangerous!" **

**The next morning Gosalyn was awakened by her Dad dressed as Drake Mallard suburban father and ordinary citizen carrying Justin down to breakfast. She looked startled as he popped his head in her door saying with a smile, "Better wake up kiddo, we are having floating waffles and fruit smoothies for breakfast. Afterwards you and I will get those files from the lair so we can play Crimes & Consequences later. Then your mom has family plans for us that are going to last until tomorrow morning starting with goony golf."**

**As she gaped in surprise and delight she saw Eek and Squeek flapping by the doorway fluttering and struggling with a laundry basket full of torn and dirty sheets from her parents room. **

**Gosalyn grinned and asked with a very respectful tone of voice," So… Mom won, huh Dad?" Drake blushed and put a tired arm around her shoulder to escort his darling daughter to breakfast saying with a laugh." Actually Gos, we all won this time." **

_**Please read and review no flames please thank you Irual**_


End file.
